For Every Fairytale
by Broccolio
Summary: Every girl dreams of having their own fairytale with prince charming. Well, not Maka. All she cared about was school. She never wanted to be out in this situation. Maka never asked to be drugged, kidnapped, or the center of a love triangle. And no one told her that her prince charming was the school's most popular guy. What is Maka to do with a life not even she understands? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so my friend wanted me to write more of a school related AU Soul Eater story.**

**I don't know how this is gonna go, but let's hope for the best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. ToT**

**I hope you like it. ****J**

* * *

Chapter 1

Maka wanted to believe she was pretty. She wanted someone to be there for her who would stand up for her. Why couldn't she be loved, what did all the other girls at her school have that she didn't?! Sure she didn't have the best body, but still…

_Beep Beep Beep_

Maka slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock. Stretching in her bed she chuckled to herself. "Stupid dreams, there's no need for love, that only happens in fairytales." As she stepped out of bed she yawned and made her way to the bathroom.

After turning on the water to the right temperature she stepped into the shower and sighed. How she hated mornings. She would always have stupid dreams the night before and wake up to the appalling sound of her alarm clock.

Once she finished her shower she got dressed in her normal black and red plaid skirt, yellow sweater, green and white striped tie, her long black coat, combat boots, and signature pigtails. She looked at the time and realized she had a good hour before she had to leave.

She grabbed her school supplies and headed out the door. The cold winter breeze brushed across her face making her shiver.

"I've got time. Why not stop at Deathbucks for a hot chocolate?" She said to herself as she headed in the direction of her favorite café.

"Can I give you a ride?" Maka jumped in surprise at the sound of another person. She turned around and saw it was Kid, he was extremely popular at our school and he was Soul's best friend. In case you didn't know, Soul was the official heartbreaker at her school. Every girl wanted to be his and every guy dreamed of the day they would be at his level. Maka knew, that since Kid was his best friend, he too, was overly popular.

Maka let out a sigh, "I'd better not."

"And why is that? You're visibly shivering and you're a young girl walking alone in the streets. That's not safe." Kid replied, giving Maka one of his signature smiles.

"Just because you're kind enough to offer me a ride doesn't mean the people at are school are going to be as nice. You have a reputation of being popular, don't waste your time on a nerd. Besides, I'm not headed to school yet, I'm going to Deathbucks." Maka answered as she began walking away.

"Fine, do what you like. I didn't think you would want to be late for school over a coffee though…"

"Wait, what did you say?" Maka asked, immediately turning back around.

"I don't know what time you started your "little" walk to Deathbucks, but the bell's gonna ring in about five minutes." Kid replied nonchalantly.

"Five minutes!? I can't be late! Fine, I'll ride to school with you!" Maka said urgently as she jumped in the passenger side of the car.

Kid gave another smile as he began to drive to school.

When Maka got into her classroom she was relieved to not be late, but she wished she had been when Liz and Blair approached her.

"What were you doing driving to school with MY boyfriend?!" Liz yelled at Maka angrily.

"Yeah, my sweetie Soul's gonna have his popularity dropped if his best friend is hanging out with a loser like you!" Blair added smugly.

"It's none of your business what I was doing. It was his choice to drive me to school." Maka said, and right after she wished she hadn't. Her face began stinging and she could hear the class laughing.

"Don't you _dare_ say my boyfriend would go as low as talking to you." Liz said angrily.

"Are you sure one slap is enough to teach her a lesson?" Blair asked as if she wanted more to happen.

"Oh, we're not done. This bookworm is stuck doing our homework for the next week and her and I are going to have a little _talk _after school." Liz said leaning in closer to Maka for the last part.

The whole class' attention shifted sides of the room when Soul walked in through the door.

"Soul!" Blair yelled his name across the classroom before she ran up to him. She held onto his arm and looked up at him. "So… what are our plans for tonight, sweetie?" Blair said in an innocent, sweet tone.

"I don't know, whatever you want." Soul said uncaring. To him it was 'uncool' act all lovey dovey in public. He looked straight at Maka, "Hey, bookworm! Why were you driving to school with Kid and how much did you pay him?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't pay him anything! And why should it matter why I drove to school with him?"

"Because he's my friend. And my friends are cool, they don't hang out with nerd's like you." Soul replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I could care less what you think. He offered me a ride and that's it. So could you all shut up and go back to your lives?!" Maka said slightly irritated.

"Excuse me?" Soul said, lifting an eyebrow. "I really hope you didn't just say that."

"And what if I did? Are you going to make my life that much worse? Go ahead, it's bad enough already." Maka replied, not caring what happened next.

Soul stormed over to Maka and snatched the book she was reading out of her hands. "I hope this wasn't anything important." Soul said sarcastically as he tossed the book over to Blair who tore it apart and threw it in the trash can.

"Trust me, I can make your life much, much worse than it already is." Soul said in a whisper so that only Maka heard it.

Maka was shocked. That book was given to her before her mother died in a car accident. She felt tears coming to her eyes, so she did the first thing she could think of. Maka stood up and smacked Soul in the face, then stormed out of the room before anyone had a chance to react.

She went to the roof of the building, hoping none of her classmates would come up there and find her.

She crouched down and began to cry. That book was the only thing left she had of her mother. Without that book her life meant nothing. She had no friends and her father was always out drinking. Her mother had always made her feel better. So when she died in a car accident, Maka was heartbroken. It didn't seem fair, Maka always tried her best to stay positive, but how could she. Nothing made since anymore, and quite frankly, Maka didn't care.

She stayed up there crying for what seemed like forever. When she finally ran out of tears she was shocked to see Kid standing in front of her. She looked up at him with puffy, red eyes, "H-how long h-have you been s-standing there?"

"Long enough to know something's not ok. Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Kid asked as he sat down next to her.

Maka couldn't help but smile, someone was actually worried about her, they actually wanted to know if she was ok.

"N-No. I don't mind telling you. Your girlfriend… her and Blair got mad at me." Kid nodded as if to show he was listening. "And Liz slapped me… and said we were gonna have a "talk" after school." Kid slightly tensed at the cruelty of his girlfriend but he motioned for her to continue. "Th-then Soul came in the room and got mad at me for telling him that you offered me a ride to school. So, he ripped apart my book… and that book was the only thing left I had of my mother."

When Maka finished, Kid let out a sigh. "I'm gonna have a talk with Liz and Soul. If they don't change the way they treat you, I'm gonna have to break up with Liz and stop being friends with Soul." Kid said with concern.

"W-why are you doing this for me?" Maka asked, she had never felt like anyone other than her mother cared about her. She didn't know how to react.

"We are friends aren't we? And I'm so sorry you were treated badly, I would have never put you in that situation if I knew any of this would have happened." Kid said with genuine kindness.

"Thank you Kid… for everything." Maka said smiling.

* * *

**Ok, so I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to end it here for the first chapter.**

**If you all review saying you like the story, I'll post some more chapters and make them MUCH longer.**

**Also, (this part only applies to whe16 (you can read if you want. XD))**

**Don't get mad at me for making another story. I know you really want me to wright the other story, but I am having a serious writers block.**

**Ok, now that that is out of the way, I hope I don't get overwhelmed by all of the books I am writing at once….**

**I guess that means I won't post ****_as_**** often.**

**However, if you follow/favorite/review this story, it motivates me to write. :3**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Broccolio**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is the second chapter. I normally don't post this much over a weekend, but so many people said they like this story.**

**This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be (its 6 pages), but I can't continue the story because the next chapter has something that none of you are going to expect (and I can'without keep writing it without giving it away)…. Well, maybe you will guess it. XD**

**Anyway, I hope to make the chapters even longer, but for now – here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. But that should be obvious, because if I did own Soul Eater, I would be continuing the anime. :)****  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

*Kid's POV*

"Liz I'm serious. Maka is a sweet girl, stop hurting her or we're through." I said as sternly as I could.

"What has happened to you Kid. I always loved you because you were popular and Soul's friend. I swear if you don't stop hanging out with Maka, I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what? Threaten me? Go ahead try, just know, we're through Liz." I really did like Liz, but she had a different attitude than I thought she had. I was a fool to go out with her.

I turned around and started walking away, gesturing goodbye with my hand.

"Fine Kid! LEAVE! I don't need you! I never even loved you, to me you're ugly and total freak!" Liz screamed, and she got even angrier when I didn't respond. I just kept walking down the hall like nothing happened.

People started whispering things about Liz, saying how her 'true' colors where now showing.

"_What a brat._" One of the people in the hall said, soon other people were saying things to.

"_Can't even take rejection_"

"_I can't believe Kid went out with someone like her_"

Liz felt tears coming to her eyes as she ran to the girls bathroom.

* * *

*Liz's POV*

I sat starring in the mirror. My mascara streaming down my face.

"This is all Maka's fault! What does a stupid bookworm have that I don't?!" Liz said angrily running her fingers through her hair.

"What happened to you?" Blair said with a slight chuckle.

"Maka… Maka Albarn happened." I answered through clenched jaws.

"Do tell, do tell." Blair said jumping up and down wanting to hear the full story.

"Kid decided to break up with me to help a stupid bookworm like Maka." I replied angrily.

"So you're not dating Kid anymore?" Blair asked nonchalantly.

I replied, "No, and everyone probably hates me for yelling at Kid that he was ugly and a freak." Liz replied sadly with a hint of anger.

"Well, you just insulted the second most popular guy in school. Let's see, that puts at the bottom of the popularity scale next to Maka. So, until you're back at the top Liz, we're not friends."

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Don't even talk to me." Blair said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Did that really just happen to me? I was gonna make sure Maka would pay for this. After I beat her up and embarrass her in front of the whole school, I should be back where I belong. There's no way I'm gonna be on the same level as Maka.

I stood there for a second, and after thinking up the perfect revenge, I walked out of the bathroom smiling.

* * *

*Maka's POV*

Kid walked up to me with a smile on his face. "Why so happy Kid?" I was really happy to be able to talk to him. He was really nice to me and even though I'm still bullied, he manages to make everything better.

"Well, I broke up with Liz."

"Really?!" I asked, shock clearly written on my face.

All of a sudden Kid got serious and he looked me straight in the eyes, "Maka, I want you to tell me if Liz or Soul keeps bothering you. What they have been doing to you is not right. I broke up with Liz because I realized she had a whole other personality."

"K-Kid…" That was all I managed to say before he walked out of the library saying he had to go talk to his dad about something.

XxxxxxxxxX

School was finally over, and I was walking out of my class room when I felt something fall on my head. I looked back at Liz who had just dumped a pile of eraser shavings on my head.

All I did was smile at her, "I'm glad you took the time to save all of those eraser shavings for me. You must be really bad at school to have to erase so much. "

I could see the anger on Liz's face, but I surely didn't expect what was coming next.

She punched me straight in the face and I stumbled backward, falling onto my butt.

"Ow…" I said silently.

"Do you know how much I went through because of you Maka?!" Liz yelled and when I didn't answer she kicked me in the stomach and continued. "Kid broke up with me, and I was put on the same social level as you!"

I smiled a bit. She wasn't popular anymore, though after this incident she probably would be.

"What are you smiling about?!" She yelled in my ear after yanking one of my pigtails to lift me up to her.

I let out a gasp of pain when she banged my head against a locker.

As everything started going black I heard Professor Stein saying something about Liz going to the principal's office and Blair cheering for Liz.

* * *

*Soul's POV*

Kid and I were walking down the hall. He had just given me a lecture on not bullying Maka. To me, it was a bunch of crap.

So Kid and I were silently walking down the hall and I was left to my thoughts.

I couldn't believe Kid broke up with Liz over a bookworm. Maybe Kid likes her and that's why he's been telling me not to bully her. Of course-

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of Kid gasping, Liz going to the principal's office, and Blair cheering way to go.

There was a huge crowd of people who wouldn't let Kid through. I wasn't sure what happened, but whatever it was sent Kid going berserk.

"Everyone SHUT UP and move out of the way!" I yelled. Immediately everyone got quiet and made a path for Kid and me.

A slight gasp left my lips as I saw Maka lying on the floor bleeding and unconscious. Blair ran up to me and smiled.

"Soul-ey" She said and I tensed up at the new nickname she decided to give me. "Liz beat the crap out of Maka, so she won't bother us anymore. Of course, I won't let her take all the credit. I cheered her on, I mean after all I am the cheerleading captain. Maybe now she'll go kill herself."

I don't know why that made me mad. I mean, I hated Maka. But something about what Blair said made me really angry.

"Shut up."

"What is it Soul-ey?" Blair asked confused.

"I said shut up and stop giving me those ridicules nicknames!" I said through clenched teeth.

"O-Ok…" Blair said caught by surprise.

I regretted yelling at my girlfriend like that, but she was being a brat. I walked over to Kid who was standing in shock over the girl on the ground. "C'mon Kid. Let's take her home." I said as I picked her up in my arms.

"B-but Soul! Where are you going? What about me?!" Blair said throwing a fit.

"I thought I said shut up." I really hated to yell at her, since I would regret getting out of a relationship with the hottest girl in school. As I began to walk away with Kid she began following us. I looked over my shoulder and said, "Don't follow us or we're through."

I knew she stopped following us because her heels stopped clicking against the floor.

I sighed and walked out of the school's front door with Kid.

XxxxxxxX

I got into the passenger side of Kid's car. I tried to put Maka in a comfortable position by having her head rest on my shoulder.

After we got on the road we both realized we didn't know where she lived. Kid only knew up to where he drove her to school.

"Kid, she's your friend. You should take her to your house."

"No, not gonna happen." Kid replied nonchalantly.

"What?! Why?" I said slightly irritated.

"My dad would be fired from his job if a girl was staying in his house. Besides, there are no open rooms I could put her in." Kid said, I really didn't want to take her into my house so I kept arguing.

"I'm sure your dad will understand. And Kid. You live in a freaking mansion. What do you mean you have no room for her?!"

"I just….. Don't. Drop it Soul. She needs to stay at your house and that's final." Kid rarely ever used that tone of voice so I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but only for tonight." I was gonna have to cancel my date with Blair now. But I guess it would be ok.

XxxxxxxxxX

After what seemed like forever we pulled into my driveway. I got out of the car with Maka still in my arms and the second I shut the car door, Kid started to pull out of the driveway.

He poked his head out of the window and said, "Hey, sorry I'm leaving like this. I have some important work I have to take care of. Please take good care of Maka, I'm hoping to see her in school tomorrow."

With that he was gone. I couldn't believe he just did that.

I looked down at Maka and smiled, even though she was bleeding, she was really cute unconscious.

Wait… Bleeding…

"Crap. You're probably still unconscious because of blood loss." I had to lay her on the ground as I got out my key and unlocked my front door.

Once it swung open I walked back over to her and carried her inside.

After spending and hour cleaning up and bandaging her wounds I realized I should give her a change of clothes.

I walked to my dresser and found a sweatshirt and a pair of baggy sweat pants.

I knew they would be too big for her, but it would be better than her wearing her beaten up school outfit.

I walked over to my bed, which is where I had set her, and looked at the clothes in my hands…

"I can't change your clothes…. That's morally wrong." I sighed to myself as I walked to my phone and dialed the first number I could think of.

Almost immediately they answered, "_Hello?_"

"Hey, uhh. Tsubaki, I'm sure you heard about the incident with Maka and Liz at school." I said, kind of hesitantly.

"_Yeah I did. The poor girl, I hope she's all right._" Tsubaki said caringly.

"Actually, she's here at my house."

"_What? Why?_" I could hear the confused tone in her voice.

"Well, Kid couldn't take her with him, so he left her with me. I already cleaned up her wounds, but I need you to come change her clothes."

"_Um, of course. I'll be right over. Oh, and, I hope you don't mind, but I don't think I'm gonna bring Black Star with me this time._"

"I'd rather you not. Anyway, thanks. See you in a few." With that I hung up.

I sat on the couch watching tv until I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and opened the door for Tsubaki.

"Hey." I said nonchalantly.

"Where is she?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

I don't understand how she still sounded so polite, even when she was demanding stuff.

"She's in my room." I said pointing up the stairs.

She nodded and said thank you before heading up the stairs. Once she was at the top she yelled down, "Don't come up here until I tell you that you can."

"Don't worry, I won't." I yelled back up. Then I walked back to my couch and continued watching tv.

XxxxxxxxX

Tsubaki had left about thirty minutes ago and I had been sitting in a chair next to Maka ever since then.

I couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked while she slept.

I moved some hair out of her face and I tucked it behind her ear. I couldn't stop myself from thinking how cute and kind she really was.

I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I was leaning down to kiss her forehead. I pulled myself away and cursed at myself for being so stupid.

Why had I done that? I'm dating the hottest girl in school and not even she makes me do things uncontrollably. So why did I almost kiss Maka. She's a bookworm, nothing more, nothing less. And she surely wasn't getting affection from me.

I dropped my head and stared at my hands, "Stupid Maka, why'd you have to come and screw up my whole life?"

I had meant to only say that to myself, but the second I said it Maka's eyes fluttered open.

_She must be my bad luck charm…_

* * *

**Ok, there you go. Chapter 2!**

**I hope you guys liked it and I would really appreciate it if you would all review!**

**I don't think I'm going to be able to post Chapter 3 for a little while, but I promise I'm not going to abandon this story!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**-Broccolio**


End file.
